Everybody Loves Raymond S10 E06: Zoo Day
by CastleArcade
Summary: Harley Quinn and Ray take a trip to the zoo. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?
Everybody Loves Raymond
Season 10 – Episode 6  
Zoo Day

Written by: Robert

Harley was laying out on the couch and watching TV when Ray came down from upstairs. Kim Possible was sitting in the chair next to Harley. They were talking and watching a TV show about giraffes. Ray approached the couch and noticed there wasn't a free section, thanks to Harley. "Where the heck am I gonna sit?" Ray asked. "Aww geez."  
"Don't go nuts about it, Ray. Just put my feets on ya lap. Then you can protect my piggies!" She said with a laugh. Ray sighed and let Harley rest her feet on his lap.  
"You changed your hair." Ray said.  
"Yeah. Movie tie-in." She said.  
"Oh. So what are you guys waaatching?" Ray asked.  
"This thing about giraffes! They're the coolest!" Harley said excitedly. "I've never seen one in person though. It would be the coolest thing ever. I just wanna ride one, y'know?"  
"I've seen plenty of giraffes at the zoo. Hows about we go together?" Ray asked.  
"Holee zoo-go-lees! Let's go, Ray! You wanna come, Kim?" Harley asked Kim.  
Kim was staring at her phone, texting someone.  
"Kimmy?" Harley asked again.  
Kim continued to text silently.  
"Kim… zoo?" Harley asked.  
Kim didn't respond.  
"We lost her. Looks like it's just you and me this time, Ray!" Harley said.  
Ray and Harley started walking out the door when Harley poked her head back inside.  
"Last chance, Kim!" She shouted.  
Kim didn't say a word.  
"How dare you." Harley said, then closed the door.

Later, Harley was leaning back in the passenger side of Ray's car while he drove them to the zoo.  
"How far is it, Mistah Ray?" She asked.  
"Uhh, not faaar. I think. Should just be around this corner, Harley." He responded.  
"I can't wait! I'm gonna climb on one of the giraffes and ride it!"  
"I don't know if that's allowed." Ray said.  
"Learn ta have a little fun!"  
"It wouldn't be fun to get kicked outta the zoooooo!" Ray shouted.  
A few hours later, they were still driving. Ray managed to drive out of the city and was on a road where he couldn't make a legal U turn.  
"Where the heck are we?" Harley asked.  
"Uhh… almost to the zoo, Harley. I promise." Ray lied.  
"Okie dokie." She said.  
Ray continued to drive until they went through a large gate, into a city that looked like New York.  
"Ray? What did that sign say?" Harley asked as they drove into the city.  
"I'm pretty sure it said Zoo. I told you I'd get us here." Ray said.  
"Zootopia is a funny name for a zoo." She said, then looked out the window to see animals walking down the sidewalk.  
Harley squealed in excitement and hopped out of the car.  
"Haaaarley!" Ray shouted.  
"But look, Ray! A giraffe!" Harley said, approaching the large giraffe in a business suit.  
"Uhh, hey. Whoa! Wait! What are you doing?!" The giraffe shouted.  
Harley was climbing up the giraffe and wrapped herself around his neck.  
"Help! Police!" The giraffe said in a panic.  
"So warm and giraffe-y!" Harley happily said.  
It wasn't long before a police officer showed up. A rabbit that was about a foot tall, staring up at Harley.  
"Okay, get down." The officer said.  
Harley decided to listen, jumping down from the giraffe.  
"Ooh! A bunny! And so cute!" Harley said, kneeling down to the police officer.  
"Don't… don't call me cute." The officer responded.  
Ray managed to find a parking spot and found Harley talking with the cop.  
"There's a whole lotta animals here." Ray said, looking around. "What's up with the bunny in the costume?"  
"She's a cop!" Harley said.  
"Rabbits can't be cops." Ray laughed. The police officer just glared at him.  
"My name is Officer Judy Hopps, and you should respect me." She said.  
"I don't respect rodents. You expect me to respect a hamster?" Ray asked.  
"Don't be such a grouch, Ray." Harley nudged him.  
"And what kinda name is Hopps? You a looney toon or somethin'?" Ray asked.  
"Unbelievable…" Judy stared in amazement.  
"What's up, doc?" Ray asked.

Not ten minutes later, Ray was in jail.  
"Awww, geeeeeeez" Ray said with his hands on his face, sitting in the cell.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
